Chrom and Robin
by gamergirl101
Summary: The Grimleals and Lowells have fought for many years with no reason why. Chrom (a prince of Ylisse) and Robin (princess of Plegia) both meet and fall in love, despite their origins. But, with violent desires comes violent ends. [a Fire Emblem Awakening/Romeo and Juliet story]
1. Prologue

**I have been inspired by my sister's Hetalia/Romeo and Juliet story. I decided to make a FE/Romeo and Juliet story. I don't own Fire Emblem, Romeo and Juliet, or anything else used. It is like a Romeo and Juliet story, but with Fire Emblem twists too. You can imagine Aqua/Azura (FE: IF/Fates) telling the story to some folks. Though she's not in the Awakening game, I thought she might fit the story a bit; though she isn't in the fight. How does she know about the feud? You decide (I'm not going to spoil it).**

Prologue: The Rivaling Families

The sun was shining over a simple, lively town. Children played as their parents shopped and chatted among themselves. A few men worked and kept guard over the town. The air was filled with chatter and kindness. Breads, cakes, and other goods were being created and folks were doing their daily tasks as usual.

Azura, a dancer and singer, was telling some children and some people some stories at the town square. Then, some people wanted to hear something new.

"Miss, can you tell us a story we never heard of before," one of the children asked. The others agreed with the boy.

The young woman softly giggled and smiled. "Of course. This story will be something that happened years past." The kids gathered around; and some adults did too. They were interested in what the story would be like.

Azura began to tell them the story; starting the tale. "There were two families who have hated each other for years long ago,...and two children from opposite sides had fallen in love..."

{10 years ago}

There were two families. The Grimleals were known for worshipping the Fell Dragon Grima. The other family - the Lowells - believed in Naga and Her holy light. The families fought for generation after generation. Yet, no one knew the reason how or even why the battles and bickering really began.

A white-haired male - Henry - was smirking at the man with crimson hair - Gangrel. They each brought their magic tomes. A few townsfolk witnessed the two men. It was no surprise that a fight was about to begin yet again,

The two mages began to fight with their magic. Gangrel charged first with his Levin sword. Henry dodged it and used his dark tome. The boy's dark power hit some bystanders and witnesses. Some even hit Gangrel by a hair.

Outraged by the fight, Validar was heading to where the battle was happening. "Aversa, hand me my tome. I will finish that Lowell brat," he growled.

Aversa - his wife - was following behind. She knew her husband can not fight; he was too sore for battle. "My dear, Validar. You ask for your tome when you need a crutch." The dark skinned woman ran to the man's side.

"ENOUGH," a loud voice called out. Henry and Gangrel broke off the battle.

A young woman with long blue hair galloped to the battle on her horse. At her side was a sword and her blue eyes were tense. Her name was Lucina and she was the princess of the land. And she was very ticked off at what was going on.

"I am tired of your bickering and arguing. This has been going on for only the gods know how long. I will end the fights," Lucina explained. "The next person who starts another fight - and I do not care who they are and what side they are on. That person, who starts the next fight, will be executed. Do I make myself clear?"

The group nodded and agreed. The boy and man glanced at each other before returning to their homes. Lucina muttered a curse under her breath and groaned. "This is going to be a massive pain. They better get their acts together."

 **And that part here is the prologue (the beginning of the tale that Aqua/Azura tells). I like the idea of Lucina attempting to end the fight and threatening death. If you liked this story, please stay tuned. Some more characters will appear in later chapters. I won't tell you who is who (you can pm me if you wish to know the list [though it's not complete]).**


	2. 1 Lowells and Grimleals

**Hello, everybody! For those who checked out the prologue of this fanfic, THANK YOOOOU! I wasn't sure how this would turn out. Well, it turned out well! I apologize for not updating a lot (reasons: school, home, all that jazz). Now that I got some time to get another part of this story, please enjoy this part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Romeo and Juliet, or anything else used.**

Chapter 1: Lowells and Grimleals

A blue-haired male was laying on his bed, sighing. Marth and Emmeryn - the parents - were concerned about their son. They asked their daughter Lissa about what was happening with her brother.

Lissa was a teenage girl no older than fifteen. She had her long blonde hair in pigtails and wore a yellow dress. She explained what was going on, "Chrom is getting upset that Olivia the Nun rejected his proposal."

Marth sighed heavily. It was ALWAYS the same. It was either the girl doesn't love Chrom or Chrom doesn't love the girl. He brought his hand to his face, muttering under his breath. "What are we going with him?"

Meanwhile in Plegia, the princess was reading one of her tomes. She was known as Robin, Validar's most precious daughter of the kingdom. Like most girls her age **(I am making her about 16)** , she was not interested in marriage. What she wanted was to become a single woman working on tactics for the military.

Validar was speaking with a young man who was interested in his daughter. He was Priam, a warrior and a lady's dream. "Come on. You gotta let me have her. She is rarer than most of the gems I have ever seen. Please…" The handsome man begged.

The king thought for a moment. "Robin's sixteenth birthday will be celebrated tonight. She will get to choose who she wanted to marry. If she cannot choose, I will bless you and let you have my daughter." That deal was sealed with a handshake.

 **AAAAAAAND that's it for the second part. Again, sorry it took soooo long. And sorry if it is short.**


	3. 2 The Party I

**Hi guys! How is the story so far? Sorry for not updating as much. But, who doesn't like suspense. Suspense is a key ingredient to a good story. Anyways, here is the next part. As usual, I do not own Fire Emblem, Romeo and Juliet, or anything else.**

 **By the way, my birthday is getting close (April 17th). As a present, I would like a Fire Emblem Awakening OC and Validar. I'll get the info on my OC in my profile.**

Chapter 2: The Party [I]

The Ylissean prince took an anxious breath. He wore a mask of blue and white with pearls that radiated in the light. His sister convinced him to go to the party. At first, he didn't want to since he was still recovering from his heart break. But, Lissa told him that Olivia got invited. That means there is a chance of crossing paths with the nun again.

Chrom entered the dark palace's ballroom. It didn't look very gloomy. The party guests mingled, laughter and joy filling the air. As he searched for Olivia, some Plegian women with flowing gowns and masks ask him to dance with them. He smiled, accepting their offer.

Gangrel recognized the blue-haired male. "A Lowell…..Milord, there is a Lowell here!"

Validar backhanded the ginger-haired trickster. "What did Princess lucina say about fighting?"

The man sighed, lowering his head. "Get along or be executed…"

The king smiled. "Good. Now, enjoy yourself. The Lowell prince won't cause trouble."

Chrom was having the time of his life. He was dancing with the ladies, drinking, he forgot all about Olivia. He forgot why he was depressed long ago. When he was getting scoop of punch, another cup touched his. "Oh..I'm sorry. You can go first."

"Thank you." A sweet voice was heard in his ears.

The prince glanced up and saw a beautiful figure he never seen before. The young woman had her snow white hair in pigtails and wore a dress with Grimleal elegant designs. Her mask bore Grima's eyes on the sides and the colors were violet and black. The Lowell blushed.

The female blinked. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" She could something is wrong.

Chrom's focus returned to reality. "Oh...um….Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chrom..Chrom Lowell."

 **AAAAAAND pause. Sorry if it's short. But, I am running out of time. So, Chrom introduced himself to the young woman (^.^). How will she react? Who is she? Will love bloom once again? Stay tuned!**


	4. 3 The Party II

**And welcome back to the story! Previously on** _ **Chrom and Robin**_ **, Chrom goes to the party and encounters a young beautiful female. He introduced himself as Chrom Lowell. Who is she? What would her reaction be? Time to find out! As always (you're tired of it, but I have to do this or trouble will come upon me and I already have stuff to deal with), I do not own Fire Emblem, Romeo and Juliet, or anything else. Now, enjoy the show!**

Chapter 2: The Party [II]

The female softly gasped. "A Lowell…."

Chrom felt his stomach being tied in a knot. _She doesn't like Lowells? Oh gods…..What have I done?_ He checked the grandfather clock and turned to make his leave.

Before he could leave, however, the girl stopped him. "My name is Robin Grimleal. I had never seen a Lowell who is kind like you." She was smiling, making the Ylissean blush even more. The prince smiled and kissed her delicate lips. "Robin, you have stolen my sin."

Robin blushed for a moment, but she touched her lips. "Does that mean I have been tainted by your sin?"

"Oh, sorry!" Chrom kissed her lips again to remove the sin. The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment. It felt like invisible ties connecting them.

Before he could speak, a voice called out. "Princess, you need to retire to your chambers!" Robin gasped and bowed to Chrom. "I apologize. I must be going. It was a pleasure meeting with you, Chrom. Take care!" She left.

 **~~~[Time skip brought to you by Vaike's Energy Shakes. Wanna be Vaikey like the Vaike? Chug down the shake to gain the strength! Available now at Anna's Traveling Shop. Warning: May cause diarrhea and overexcited behaviors.]~~~**

The blue-haired male didn't want to leave yet. So, he bribed one of the guards to dress and act as him while the him goes to secretly meet the Plegian female. The guard wore the mask, dyed their hair blue, and left with Lissa. Chrom then hurried back to the courtyard and hid in the bushes. He watched the princess sitting by the window. Silently, he starts to climb up.

Robin had a lot in her mind, tapping her foot. "Chrom….He's a Lowell and I'm a Grimleal. Should I marry him because of his namesake, just as my father have told me all those years?" She shook her head. "No, I like him for his compassion, his smile. I should love him for who he is. Father is wrong. I can marry Chrom."

Suddenly, she saw the prince in front of her. Before she could make a sound, he gently kissed her. She calmed down, smiling. "What are you doing here?" She softly asked him.

"I cannot keep my eyes off of you, Robin. I want you. Please...us be wedded." Chrom proposed to the Grimleal.

Robin blushed crimson. She had not chosen a man to wed yet due to her lack of interest. But Chrom was an exception: she likes him very much. The princess nodded. "I accept your proposal. But what will be the date of our wedding, Chrom?"

The Lowell thought for a moment. He didn't thought of that. "I'll speak with Friar Libra. He'll tell me. I'll let you know."

Before Robin could say something, a voice interrupts. "Princess! To bed!"

"I have to go. I hope we meet again, Chrom." Robin left, leaving Chrom in a daze. He smiled, climbing down to return home.

 **And that is the next of this chapter. If you liked this, please continue to support. I am also attempting to make new fanfics on FanFiction and Wattpad (I should get the link of my wattpad profile so you can check out the other stuff). Anyways, stayed tuned!**


End file.
